Safe Haven Two
by Theresa471
Summary: This is the second in the series to Safe Haven. Seth Hutchinson and Sergeant Javier Esposito are asked to bring a mob witness having turned states evidence. They will be flying him up to the Syracuse, New York safe house. While the mob family will be trying to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

Safe Haven Two

Captain Kate Beckett was at home suffering with swollen feet, hunger and a doctor that wants to make sure she stays off her feet during the last few weeks of her pregnancy.

She didn't need to be away from the 12th precinct now. With a new case for where everyone will need to be involved, and including the F.B.I. from the local sector.

There was a very high profile witness that was being taken to the Syracuse, New York safe house recently just opened with funds being given from the U.S. Government.

This witness after being held in secret from the mob. Informer Janey Lombardo was a gun runner for the organization of Anthony Scarpella for five years. He had decided after speaking with a couple of under cover officers from the 12th precinct. He would turn states evidence. Along with needing to be placed into a safe house and a new identity and face, if possible!

It would be the job of Detective Sergeant Esposito and Seth Hutchinson of the F.B.I. to fly the witness up to the safe house in Syracuse, New York. While Detective Ryan will be staying back in New York to look for further evidence against the mobster Scarpella.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Boss what do you want us to do about Janey since he's talked to the police?" Scarpella main squeeze Frankie age 35 asked him the question from inside his office of the restaurant.

"No doubt Janey had made some type of a deal with them. Including some type of a safe house. I will need you to use all of your resources to find out. And when you do Frankie your to kill him for where ever he may be with heading to the safe house and who ever is with him like with the police, F.B.I. or any other authorities. I don't give a damn who is killed with that bastard." Anthony says in the fit of anger and frustration of having his friend go against him.

"All right Anthony,I will speak with my sources for when this is going to go down with the Witness Protection Agency." He says before leaving his office to continue on with his assignment.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What Captain Kate Beckett didn't know about the case. Was the fact that the F.B.I. would be getting involved with the sector director Wilson to send the agent Seth Hutchinson. He is to be given all information in regard to the witness and his ties to whom ever he is working for or used to with now having asked for the Witness Protection Agency.

Currently he was staying with Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan. Ryan is staying with sleeping on the couch to keep an eye, on Janey in the spare bedroom until all plans had been set to fly up to Syracuse, New York to the safe house.

Even though at this point no one knew that Seth Hutchinson of the F.B.I. will be working on the case and tagging along with Sergeant Esposito on the plane with the witness.

Ryan had gotten up from the long brown leather couch to take a peak at Janey on whether he had fallen asleep. Since the lights were out he peaked to see him with the small lamp on very low. He was sound asleep on his stomach and the blanket up to his chest.

He walked back out slowly having checked Javi with his door completely shut. He wasn't going to bother him. Instead he was hungry and in need of a snack from the kitchen.

His wife Jenny wasn't too pleased that Kevin had been chosen with this operation with keeping an eye on the eye witness while no doubt the mob would be after the snitch after talking to the authorities.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Safe Haven Two

Chapter Two

It would be a few days before the authorization will be given to fly Janey to the Syracuse, New York safe house.

Orders were being dispatch to the safe house to Captain Johnson Aston telling him that a witness for the mob would be arriving with one officer Sergeant Javier Esposito and F.B.I. special agent Seth Hutchinson will be flying in protected custody their witness.

On the Computer system...

Please be aware of revenge by the mobster Anthony Scarpella. There might be a shoot out along the route to the safe house. Be ready Captain Aston.

From the office of the Witness Protection Agency.

After reading it for a second time. He had taken the paper from the machine and directly through it into the shredder. He was pissed off now after getting the dispatch. He's going to have to have a briefing with everyone and beef up the security around the entire complex.

Currently they didn't have any one being held by the Witness Protection Agency. As to why he needed to beef up security and personnel.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

For the past eight hours during the night. Frankie was exhausted talking with all of his resources about the snitch Janey. He had paid a great price for the information. He had to get a few hours of sleep before going over to the restaurant to speak with Gino.

No doubt he's going to let him and others fly up to Syracuse, New York and try to catch them into the act during some side road before reaching the safe house. One thing for sure they will need to bring along enough fire power without having to caught by the air lines.

Now this is going to be tricky. Since he does have three of his friends on the pay roll that work in bagging and transport for American Airlines. This is the airline the Witness Protection Agency will be using.

He was able to call his one friend Jonna Lansings working in transport baggage. He was currently working the over night shift and was on break. His cell-phone was going off at the time he was taking a smoking break outside of the building away from anyone to hear him.

"Yo! Frankie what's up big guy?" He asked with being some what happy to hear from his friend.

"Can anyone hear you right now." He asked with being concern about his conversation having to be heard.

"No one is around right now Frankie. What's important that you need to have no one around at the time?" He said while taking a puff of his Marlboro red cig.

"Because listen up... In a few days Gino and myself will be placing a number of weapons on board the American Airlines plane. We don't know the number at this point. We need for you to have the back entrance of this building in order to bring them in and place them on the truck and then transfer over to the baggage area."

"There are random security checks over in that area now. So I will need to check for them when the items arrive over to the plane. Tell me something since I know it's none of my business. Why all of the weapons all of a sudden and heading for where."

"One of Gino's associate decided to turn states evidence in order to ask for the Witness Protection Agency. The safe house is up in Syracuse, New York. I have no further information right now. So please be very alert the next few days. Understand Jonna?" Frankie strongly tells him over the phone before ending the conversation between each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Safe Haven Two

Chapter Three

Captain Kate Beckett was on the phone with the police commissioner Blevins in regard to the witness Janey Lombardo.

"Listen Kate, official word had come down the pipe that your detective Sergeant Esposito and the F.B.I. special agent Seth Hutchinson had been given the permission to travel to Syracuse, New York."

"Thank you, sir for the information. I will be sure to let Esposito know. Do you happen to know sir when the flight is going to happen?" She asked with curiosity in her tone since the last time she remembered just how dangerous it had turned out.

"Well good luck any way Kate. Just let your man know that there might be a possible chance that the mob hands just might be waiting for them."

"And why I plan to have extra people working to protect them on the way to the safe house." She announced to him without having to give the names of the officers or citizens to be going.

"If this is the case Captain, I don't wish to know about it at all. Please do keep me updated in the loop for when ever there is something new to report." As the phone connection ended between her and Commissioner Blevins calling from his office being alone for a change.

Afterwards she went to speak with Sergeant Esposito over at his computer terminal before she was finished with her four hour shift.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seth Hutchinson was on the way over to the 12th precinct to speak with Captain Beckett. Parking his SUV in the under ground parking lot. He tried to park very close as possible to the elevator, Since there weren't all that many cars parked for the moment.

However when the elevator had opened. Just the person he wanted to speak to before she was going on home.

"Seth how are you? I didn't know you were coming to the 12th precinct today." Beckett said with sitting down on the black bench over by the side of the elevator.

"First of all Captain, I am just fine. Even though in a few days I might be. Have you heard anything about whether or not the mission to Syracuse, New York is a go?" He asked with sitting down next to her and looking down at her sandals. Her feet were swelled up with the both of them.

"Before I ask your question. Yes, to my both feet being swollen. It's why the doctor ordered me to cut back all of my hours Seth. Any way I have good news. Earlier I had gotten the official word stating the mission to bring the witness Janey Lombardo to Syracuse, New York is all set."

"Good, now I don't have to wonder about it any more. What I need to worry about now is whether or not once we arrive and land on whether or not we will be getting hit big time by the mob."

"There is something you need to know Seth. Your going to have back up along the route of the safe house. The three will be able to try and keep an eye on you, Esposito and the witness and try to stop from being attacked by Scarpella's men."

"Thanks goodness Captain Beckett By the way since I am here. Is it possible I can talk with Sergeant Esposito about the mission and what our options would be?" He asked calmly with getting up to head on over to the elevator. While Beckett asked Seth to help her get up from the hard bench that wasn't very comfortable.

"Thanks. I am going home to soak my feet, and including speaking with Castle about a chore I need him to do for me." She moves away very slowly to walk on over to her vehicle.


	4. Chapter 4

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 4th

Sergeant Javier Esposito wasn't all too pleased that his partner Kevin Ryan won't be coming with him to Syracuse, New York. Instead he saw the one man that was coming with him was walking over to him to his computer terminal.

"Sergeant Esposito no doubt you received the word about the F.B.I. being involved with the case and the witness?" He says neutral with his tone of voice towards the sergeant.

"Yeah bro I know all right. We need to talk about the mission Hutchinson. Since I don't like to have surprises along the route we are heading to the safe house." Esposito says direct with is words to him standing in the front.

"I completely understand what your talking about Esposito. And besides there is always a huge chance that Scarpella's people just might try to set a trap along the route. So we are going to be very careful with keeping our eyes open during that time."

"I agreed with you, Seth. However I understand Castle is trying to recruit certain people to work with him to fly up to Syracuse, New York and try to back us up just in case they try something."

"How do you know this Sergeant?" Hutchinson asked with his curiosity.

"Knowing Richard Castle. He would be willing to get involved with the 12th precinct at all times Hutchinson. Maybe he should speak with Kevin Ryan and speak with him on whether he would be interested in helping out as well.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Beckett was waiting for Castle to come out of the shower to speak with him about the mission.

She was in the kitchen section making herself a cup of herbal tea and a snack. She was preparing her speech on how to ask him about getting involved.

Moments later ...

He came out into the kitchen in his shorts and tee shirt. "Are you all right Kate?" He asked having the feeling that something was going on with her.

"I am fine accept the usual bull with my feet and legs from the twins. Why do you asked?" She said with waiting for him to start talking.

"No reason! I was just waiting for you to lower the boom with asking me to join the case with the witness heading to Syracuse. I will be happy to help out Kate, just as long as I have others with me with watching the group heading for the safe house." He said with a smirk on his face to have her wanting to slap his face.

"Just fine Rick, I will have you speak with our son-in-law William to go with you and I will ask Ryan as well since I know he's pissed that Hutchinson will be going with Esposito." She takes a deep breath into her lungs with taking a sip of the tea having to be soothing inside her throat.

"Sure enough Kate. I know Ryan is going to be happy to be joining us for the trip after being left out."

"I know!" She responded.


	5. Chapter 5

Safe Haven Two

Chapter Five

Castle had taken over the conversation about the trip to Syracuse with his wife Kate Beckett.

"I will call Kevin Ryan at home Kate, while you call our son-in-law William to let him know that he is going on the trip with me, and Ryan."

"Ok Rick, I will call Will from the bedroom to get off my feet for awhile. Afterwards we can call for Chinese food instead of having you cook for a change." Beckett says with a slight smirk on her face to have Castle laughing at the reaction.

She goes to slowly walk to the first floor bedroom for where she and Castle sleep. He was able to add a lock now to the door and divider so that no one is able to disturb them.

Castle takes out his cell-phone from his pocket to bring up the number to Ryan's home phone. He just hopes that Jenny isn't going to be all that pissed once I ask Ryan to join him on the trip.

It was going to take maybe three rings when Kevin Ryan answered the phone.

"Ryan I am not disturbing you too much this evening?" He asked with playing it by ear for the moment speaking with him.

"Not at all Castle. Jenny is out visiting friends across town with the two children." Ryan responded to his question.

"Oh, good! It's going to make it easier for me to ask you this Bro. You can always break the news later to Jenny for when she arrives home." He states with his words to Ryan over the phone. Since he was in the kitchen area making something quick for a snack to watch the baseball game with the Yankees.

"What's going on Castle that I need to soften the blow to my wife Jenny?" He asked with taking the popcorn of of the bag after popping the kernels in the microwave.

"Would you be interested in tagging along with me and Sergeant Anderson to back-up Esposito and Hutchinson to Syracuse,  
New York to try and protect the witness Janey Lombardo from the mobster Gino?"

"My god, Bro! Yes, I am very much interested in going along to protect them. What did Captain Beckett has to say on the subject Castle?" He asked sounding really excited over the phone.

'Actually is was Beckett's idea before I came up with it as well. I believe permission has been granted. We just need the approval for when the flight will take place with bringing the witness to the airport. Since we do know that Gino is going to be after him no matter what Kevin."

"This I can very well understand it. I will be sure to be going with you and Sergeant Anderson. The only problem now is telling Jenny the news that I will be going to protect the witness now that he is a part of the Witness Protect Agency." Ryan replied with needing to take in a deep breath into his lungs, along with being nervous to speak with his wife.

"Excellent Kevin. If you, Esposito and even Hutchinson please keep me in the loop on what ever information you find before the flight is supposed to happen?" He asked before ending the phone call with Ryan. He had to pity Ryan with having to let his wife know about the trip to Syracuse, New York.


	6. Chapter 6

Safe Haven Two

Chapter Six

Jenny arrived home thirty minutes later with the two kids. She saw her husband sitting on the couch watching tv with the sound down. She had a feeling something was going on with him to be sitting like that on the couch.

She told her husband that she would be putting the two to bed. She would give them baths in the morning. They were just too exhausted with being out most of the day.

After a few moments the both of them had fallen asleep quickly. "Ok Kevin what's going on with you?" She asked with sitting down next to him and taking hold of his hand.

Ryan started to speak slowly giving her a chance to adjust after arriving home. "I have a new assignment Jenny. It was Beckett's idea to go up to Syracuse, New York with Castle,William and myself to be back-up with protecting Esposito and Seth Hutchinson of the F.B.I." He says coldly in his voice while waiting for Jenny to say something.

"Who's the witness Kevin?" She asked with taking both of his hands having to be feeling cold to her touch.

"Janey Lombardo of the mobster Anthony Scarpella. It's come down that permission was given for the witness to be brought up to the Syracuse, New York safe house. Beckett thought it would be a good idea to have myself, Castle and Sergeant William Anderson to be the back up in case of trouble." He responded with trying to be into a different position on the couch. However Jenny wouldn't let him.

"I hope not! Kevin I am happy your going. No doubt you weren't chose for some reason in the first place to be Esposito's partner. This way you can prove to everyone your able to do your job. She responded with taking hold of her husband to kiss him with pushing him down and getting herself on top of him...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Frankie came back late after speaking with his sources. He needed to gather up a few things to fly up to Syracuse, New York.

He called two of his closest buddies in order to travel with him and check out the road that the police will be bringing in the witness to the safe house.

He would have them meet at JFK airport outside the main entrance of the terminal. While calling his buddy at American Airlines baggage/transport section to have the side entrance opened in order to transport the weapons to be used in Syracuse, New York.

He also would leave a message for Gino Martino telling him he was taking care of business in Syracuse, New York to try and wipe out the witness Janey lombardo.


	7. Chapter 7

Safe Haven Two

Chapter Seven

The next few hours Frankie and his group coming with him to Syacuse, New York were gathering up the weapons. While his man on the inside working for American Airlines would be able to do his job with opening the gate to place the weapons into the carriage bay.

He was getting paid a great deal of money to do his job for the most part. He had one other working on his pay roll, since it was going to be a great deal of work for him. So this way the work can be done quicker overall.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile early morning at the 12th precinct.

Captain Kate Beckett had received the flight tickets on American Airlines. The flight will be this evening for which was changed in order to protect the witness better.

When she had seen the time for eight o' clock at night. Right away she gathered everyone into the office. And including calling the agent from the F.B.I. Seth Hutchinson.

Beckett was speaking with Susan on the phone Seth's wife. She had told her that Seth was on his way over to the 12th precinct. "What's going on Kate?" She asked for when the flight is happening.

"The flight has been pushed up to tonight in order to protect the witness much better. Hopefully Susan this will help out for all involved. Me to as well Kate. Give Seth my best since I will be taking my daughter to a conference in New Jersey for the bank. I won't be getting home until very late. I must go now Kate. Take care." As the phone call ended.

While Beckett was still waiting for everyone to arrive. She called Castle at home. He was waiting to hear the news on the flight. He was sitting in his office on his lap top checking over one of his chapters to be sent off to Gina and Black Pawn Publishing.

He had kept his call-phone over in the corner of his desk. It was a moment later when his cell was going off. He goes to pick it up quickly having to see the caller I.D. to be his wife from the precinct. "What's happening Kate?"

"Pack your things right now the flight is tonight Rick. I have the flight tickets on American Airlines on flight 1034 at eight o' clock on the dot." She says with looking out the window everyone was finally arriving. "I need to go Babe everyone is here to go over the plan. Love you." As she ends the conversation quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

Safe Haven Two

Chapter Eight

Just when Beckett was about to start the briefing for those involved. F.B.I. agent Seth Hutchinson arrived into the bull pen.

"Welcome agent Hutchinson, just to update everyone on the mission to Syracuse, New York. The flight has been updated to this evening for eight o' clock sharp. All baggage needs to be on the conveyor by six p.m. in order for the crews to place everything inside the baggage compartment."

"If this is the case Captain Beckett. What about the possible chance that the mobster Anthony Scarpella just might have his men and weapons on board?" Hutchinson asked with having everyone in the bullpen shaking there heads.

"It's a possible chance it might be Agent Hutchinson. However since we don't have any photos of those men flying up to Syracuse. We can't stop everyone on the plane, and no doubt the alarm would go off once everyone heads through it before going onto the flight." Beckett says to the group.

Sergeant Javier Esposito asked Beckett the following. "When are we supposed to pick up the witness?"

"You, and Hutchinson don't! The people from the Witness Protection Agency are going to bring him over to the airport for where than the both of you will take over, with making sure that the cuffs stay on him for his wrists and chains for his legs. Your going to be in a special section in the front of the plane closed off from first class." She responded with giving out the information she had in her hand.

"Thanks bro! And what about when we land? We will be needing transportation." Esposito asked even though Hutchinson was listening very carefully in regard to what is to be done.

"Your transportation will be available for when you, Seth and your witness walk out of the airport entrance. Just asked the security guard. He will handle it with giving you the keys, and any papers that needs to be signed. Afterwards your on your own with the directions to the safe house. That's it gentlemen. I suggest the both of you leave to prepare yourselvs for the trip."

She was able to hear a chorus coming from Javier and Seth Htchinson. She waited for everyone to go back to their work. She spoke with Ryan and Sergeant Anderson to leave as well. Since there cases will be handed over to other detectives.


	9. Chapter 9

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 9th

Seth Hutchinson drove home quickly as possible with packing a few of his things. He wasn't going to be prepared this time around without extra hardware.

He had left a message to his sector chief about the flight having to be tonight.

"Director Wilson anything can happened along the route of the safe house, there is a good chance we might get hit by the mobs men having a vendetta against Lombardo. Wish us luck. Bye, Hutchinson."

It was an hour later...

When the director of the F.B.I. of this sector was able to hear the message from agent Seth Hutchinson. Wilson spoke to himself from inside of his office. "He's a smart Cookie! He said with getting back onto the phone to have two of his local agents to quickly fly up to back up Hutchinson. Even though Hutchinson had said that Beckett was sending extra back up to cover her own man and Hutchinson.

After making the phone call. He waited for Jeffries and Lindorn to arrive. They will no doubt be upset at the fact they would be taken off their recent case ready to be closed very soon.

There was a intercom call from his secretary Dorothy. "Yes Dorothy what is it?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Sir Jeffres and Lindorn have arrived." She says with watching the two still standing in front of her.

"Let them in Dorothy. I will speak with them right away." He states with taking in a deep breath in order to let go of the stress that was building up inside of his body.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at American Airlines main Cargo warehouse. Frankie's main man had opened up the gate to have three men bring in small weapons to be placed into the cargo hold right away with help from two others that are on the pay roll.

They had to be quick about it. With the security guard due to arrive in 15 minutes to check the area.

With-in minutes everyone was able to place the weapons on the flight's cargo bay that was heading for a small airport in Syracuse, New York some 25 miles from the safe house.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard Castle had asked Kevin Ryan and William Anderson to meet him at his helicopter service over by the Hudson river air field. Castle had his pilot James one of three to take the three of them to the Syracuse, New York air field. He called ahead to rent a car from two of the rent-a-car services with making sure the directions would be inside with paying extra from his pocketbook.

Currently he was waiting for his son-in-law having called to let him know that he was stuck in traffic. It shouldn't be no longer then 15 minutes.

"There is nothing else for us to do accept wait Kevin, so just relax until he shows up." Castle made the announcement to the detective.


	10. Chapter 10

Safe Haven Two

Chapter Ten

Jeffries and Lindorm were already on the helicopter heading for Syracuse, New York. Director Wilson having released the copter from the air field three miles from the regional headquarters.

The two agents were given order to try and stay out of the way of the 12th precinct and our own agent Seth Hutchinson. As soon as they arrive a mile from the air field the flight of American Airlines will be landing with the witness.

Director Wilson did them a favor since they haven't had a vacation in a long while with working on several prolonged cases. He was going to have them take a week off before going back to their work in the field. The both agents have been working with the regional office in New York City the past eight years. Before that it was the Navy and the Seals for six more years.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finally Sergeant William Anderson had arrived to the heliport for where Castle's company was located for three years in business.

"I am sorry Rick for being late. I can guess Ryan is a nervous wreck having to be worried about why we aren't flying already?" He says with walking behind Castle after parking and locking up the SUV truck that he's been using lately.

"Lets go William the pilot has permission to take off from the dispatcher. We need to arrive before the American Airlines flight lands."

"Fine the quicker we get there the better it's going to be for all of us." William says with climbing into the back with Kevin Ryan already strapped into his seat.

"It's good to see you, William. I just hope it's not going to be a bad omen with having to be late for this flight to Syracuse." Ryan says coldly and being nervous with flying inside Castle's company twin engine plane.

Two hours later..

Frankie and Jerome were itching to land already on the flight. They were sitting in first class. Even though they knew that the witness was up front. While there weapons were in the cargo hold to be delivered once it lands.

Afterwards they will be following the transportation that would be carrying the witness from the mob, Esposito and Seth Hutchinson of the F.B..I.


	11. Chapter 11

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 11th

Castle was told by the pilot that they will be landing in five minutes. He was told that the transportation would be ready for them.

"Thank you, Jack for all of your help and last minute with calling you to take the plane to here." Castle said to his friend and one of three pilots that run the company on a weekly basics.

"And besides getting paid extra to get you here before the flight you spoke about."  
Jack says with a smile and money in his pocket.

"One thing for sure. I will be glad to be on the ground. I never liked flying over the years. And it's still the same at my age as an detective." Everyone inside the plane chuckled. Jack tells everyone on board to tightened their belts for landing in the field.

It would be a minute later after speaking with this area's flight dispatcher with having permission to land. Jack was perfect in landing the two engine plane. He waited a moment before getting out to help the others moving out onto the grass with ease.

Jack looked around for where the SUV vehicle would be waiting for them. He was able to find out next to the small air field's building with the vehicle on the side with a note for them.

The pilot told Castle that he's going to be sleeping on the plane after having it refueled and checked for any issues with going back to New York City.

"That's fine Jack, we need to get moving to check the route before the flight lands. The field is only a few miles from here." Castle said to Ryan and his son-in-law to move into the SUV and taking the note off the window.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the flight

Janey Lombardo was getting antsy as with Esposito and Seth Hutchinson. Sitting in front of him. "You need to calm down Janey. We will be landing soon." Hutchinson said while Esposito checked his shackles one more time as with his cuffs.

"I can't at this point. While knowing who is waiting to shoot me." Janey announced in horror with his tone.

"Don't talk like that Janey. We are here to protect you, so you need to be quiet and relax. We will be landing soon bro." Esposito replied in annoyance. "I don't wish to hear anything else by you."

Afterwards Janey didn't say a word once Esposito told him off.


	12. Chapter 12

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 12th

Castle had the directions to the safe house some 25 minutes away from their destination. He had the mapped to check the side road for where Esposito, Anderson and the witness will be driving to.

Ryan asked him on what was wrong. "What's going on Castle?"

"I just don't like this at all everyone. It's a real trap for anyone to be driving this way to the safe house. And if the mobs men are on board that flight. They will be right behind them with what ever weapons that was brought with them."

"Well then Rick, we will have to stop them along the way. We need to pick out a stop and hide some where in order for those mobsters don't see us and try to end it at that particular location." William says to his father-in-law.

"Well then in this case Castle, we need to start scoping out the area now. The plane is due to land soon."Ryan announced with taking a gulp of air into his lungs.

"Ok lets move it we have a great deal of side road to check out." Castle mention to Ryan and his son-in-law.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The two F.B.I. agents Jeffries and Lindorm were also waiting to see on whether the mob will be going ofter the truck housing the witness.

"Maybe we should contact Richard Castle and speak with him. Him and his group need to be extremely careful with dealing them." Jeffries says to his partner.

"Jeffries our orders from the director is to watch and track the witness in case he is attacked." Lindorm responded with a little bit of an altidute in his demeanor.

"I don't give a damn right now. We are here to do a job with trying to stop the bastards." Jeffries exclaim with his anger towards his partner and friend.

"Fine! Lets go before it gets to be too late." Lindorm walked back to the car to be driving instead of his partner. 


	13. Chapter 13

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 13th

Lindorm and Jeffries of the F.B.I. were waiting in a non script vehicle, in order for the men from mob won't be able to notice them right away. Even though the both agents were really nervous.

It was taking some time after the American Airlines plane had landed. Meanwhile the passengers baggage and other items were being taken off the plane. Once small container was signed for waiting to be given to the two from the mob's organization Anthony Scarpella.

Both F.B.I. agent kept a close watch. For when they noticed the witness Janey Lombardo come off the plane separate with Seth Hutchinson and Sergeant Javier Esposito.

Walking down in his shackles and cuffs making it difficult to walk. Seth Hutchinson held on to him making sure he didn't fall with getting over to there rented vehicle with the directions.

"All right Janey get inside the back with Sergeant Esposito, while I will be driving." Hutchinson said to the two in the back. Janey didn't say a word afterwards while Javier had his gun on him at all times.

Watching from their vehicle using special glasses to see...

"At least the witness had gotten into the vehicle safe and sound. Now comes the hard part at this particular time." Lindorm replied with slowly moving the vehicle to try and stay back as much as possible.

Along the route... Up in Syracuse, New York...

Castle, Ryan and Anderson had checked as much as possible of the route. The vehicle with the witness should depending on things should be arriving into this area in twenty five minutes.

Ryan was very quiet while waiting outside of the car. His heart was racing for the moment. While Castle and his son-in-law William walked up ahead to check the area on foot.

"I think it would be a good idea to hide up in these trees making it easy to climb. We would be able to see anything coming that is basically following the witness." William responded with looking up with talking to Castle having the same idea as well.

"You think Ryan will agree with us with the climbing part. I don't think he's going to like the idea William." Castle said with starting to walk back while his son-in-law started to climb up with the tree bending a great deal making it easy to climb.

A few moments later...

Castle asked Ryan the following question while standing next to the vehicle.

"You want me to do what?" Ryan was shaking his head to the entire idea of climbing up the tree. "And what makes you think we will be able to see better any vehicle following the witness of the mob?"

"We need to try Kevin. It's important that we try to stop any attack at this end, ok?" Castle exclaim with his statement to his face still thinking about the idea.

Finally he decided to go along with them and try climbing the tree one step at a time.


	14. Chapter 14

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 14th

Ryan was bitching and moaning on how uncomfortable sitting on the tree branch was for him.

"Jesus Ryan stop complaining already!" Sergeant William Anderson cried out at him while he stayed up higher on another heavy branch as with the mystery writer Richard Castle.

Anderson checking through the special glasses to check on the where about in regard to the SUV carrying the witness, Seth Hutchinson and Sergeant Javier Esposito.

Castle asked the following question to his son-in-law. "Anything William?"

"Nothing so far Rick. But it's going to be sometime soon." He responded with taking a deep breath to relax himself. While Ryan was moving too much on the branch. When Castle told him to take it easy once again.

Meanwhile...

Frankie, and Jerome continued to follow the SUV with trying to stay back as much as possible.

However the two F.B.I. agents were also staying back just in case they are spotted.

Jerome having to be driving. He kept looking back into his driver's mirror. When Frankie decided to asked him the obvious question. "What's wrong? Do you see anything ?"

"Nothing is wrong Frankie. I had thought that I was able to see some sort of a tail. I just might be wrong after all." Jerome says to his partner checking back into the mirror with the back seat.

After a moment. He tells Jerome to start speeding up a little. Hopefully they will be able to catch up to the eye witiness vehicle...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Janey Lombardo was going crazy with sitting in the back. The shackles on his legs were starting to cut into legs, as with the cuffs with his wrist. Sergeant Esposito kept telling the witness to try and take it easy right now.

While Seth stopping for a moment to take a look again at the map directions. "Something wrong Seth?" Esposito asked while making Janey Lombardo extremely nervous.

"Just checking the directions one last time Javi." Seth says with using his first name for the first time since he's been working with him.


	15. Chapter 15

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 15

Frankie and Jerome were still being very careful with driving normal on the side road. Still there wasn't any sight of anyone tailing them from behind.

"Keep going Jerome. I haven't been able to see anyone at this point." Frankie said with holding onto his automatic weapon in his hand just in case of a surprise.

With there vehicle getting closer to where Castle, Ryan and his son-in-law were located. Anderson announced to Castle perched below from him with the glasses in his hand.

"They should be arriving soon. Along with Esposito, Hutchinson and the witness." Anderson said with Castle telling the two to be ready to take out the tires on those following the SUV.

Ryan was finally glad that something finally was going to be done. He was getting a little too sore with sitting on the tree branch. Ryan pulled out his gun to get himself ready.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Esposito was talking to Hutchinson having mention about Castle, Ryan and Anderson should be starting to take action against who ever is behind us trying to catch up to us.

"I just hope they will be successful Esposito with taking out their tires. Before they are able to get any closer to us." Hutchinson said with turning back to face Espo and the witness Janey Lombardo.

"What ever they do officers. Scarpella's men are smart enough to try and avoid the trap." Janey retorted with his statement.

"I hope not bro!" Esposito replied with pushing Janey to sit back into his seat in the back with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 16th

Sergeant William Anderson looking through the scope of the rifle. He was able to center his aim at the vehicle behind Esposito, Ryan and the witness.

"I have them in sight Rick. Be ready to fire as well at the vehicle following them." Anderson said to his father-in-law.

Ryan spoke before Richard Castle this time around. " I am ready! I just hope we will be able to blow out there tires in order for Seth who is driving will be quick enough to get away and head for the safe house.

Anderson fired three shots off at the front tires...

 _ **KABOOM**_! The vehicle spun out of control with Jeome trying to keep the car from turning over. "HOLD ON FRANKIE! I can't control the damn tires." He said loudly before getting hit by a bullet into his chest. How this was happening was beyond him and Frankie as well having to be thrown out of the car and onto the side of road hurt badly.

While Jerome died instantly once his head was hit twice with the turning of the vehicle and flames starting underneath and exploding. While Frankie was away enough not to be touched by the flames.

There was another vehicle coming up to the accident. When the two F.B.I. agents went to check on the body on the side road, while it was too late for Jerome.

They had to call for the fire department, ambulance and the local county morgue for this area.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"It looks like someone is watching our backs." Hutchnson replied while driving freely now to the safe house.

"No doubt Castle and his son-in-law did a bang up job with shooting out the tires. Lets keep moving until we know for sure." Esposito responded with looking over at the witness now asleep finally. 'It's about time he's asleep." He said softly to Seth driving normal now.


	17. Chapter 17

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 17th

Esposito told Hutchinson to slow down in order to have Castle, Ryan and Anderson catch up to go over the plan further.

It's going to take a few moments for them to catch up. Before they were able to stop on the side of the road.

Esposito getting out with the witness as well to stretch his legs. Janey asked those in the car pulling up to them. "Was it you that knocked out the tires on their vehicle?" He asked with looking over at the young one with the rifle in his hand.

"It was me that took them out. And no doubt Seth your F.B.I. back up were right behind them to be calling the fire department and ambulance." Sergeant Anderson said with placing the rifle back into the vehicle.

"Castle, we will be moving on now before anyone else tries to stop up to the safe house." Esposito replied with pushing the witness back into the seat before he tries something with them.

"And in the meantime Espo. We will go find out which hospital the survival of the vehicle just might be in." Castle responded with telling Ryan and his son-in-law to get back into the car with turning around to head for whether the fire department, police and or the F.B.I. are still hanging around the scene.'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inside the ambulance.

The technician Roman from the Syracuse medical center hospital five miles away was bringing in the coma male named Frankie Cuccio to the hospital.

Roman was on the phone with the hospital letting Doctor Michael Kean of the emergency section know about the patient's condition.

"Doctor Kean, his vitals are extremely low with the blood pressure 60 over 42, heart rate currently is 32 and he's going to be needing an MRI/CAT-SCAN of his left side of his brain. There is differently swelling inside the brain stem."

"I will have surgery ready with Doctor Polis to take over once the ambulance arrives. Plus from what I understand the police are following us for the moment. I don't know the entire story. But I understand your patient is part of the mob from New York City."

"Oh, great! Just what we don't need at this time Roman. How soon before your going to be arriving? Your going to be needing to keep and eye on the patient no matter what." Doctor Kean said over the mike while the driver of the ambulance was picking up a little on the speed.

"Another ten minutes doctor. I will call you back in a few moments to take another reading of his vitals."


	18. Chapter 18

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 18th

Meanwhile at the safe house. Captain Donnelly was receiving a report from one of his spotters along the route.

"Are you sure Lt. about them arriving soon to the safe house?" He asked from inside his office of the safe house.

"Yes, sir. They should be arriving with-in the next 15 minutes. I do know that the mob tried to hit the vehicle. However they were stopped by another back-up team from the 12th precinct." Lt. Mitchell said over the walkie talkie from his vehicle ten miles back from the safe house.

"What about the mob's men and vehicle?" He asked with great concern for his own personnel and himself at the safe house.

"One driver is dead and the other is currently being taken to the hospital in bad shape. While the vehicle with the witness will be arriving soon at the safe house. I have a feeling the witness is going to happy to finally arrive at the safe house?" Lt. Mitchell replied with speeding up quicker to catch up to them.

"And what about the two F.B.I. back up?" Captain Donnelly had to asked with so many involved for just one mob witness.

"Following the ambulance to the local hospital to try and get a statement from the survivor. Otherwise I have no other information at this time Captain. I must end this now, I will be catching up to the witness to find out what they plan to do further."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Moments later...

ordered the vehicle holding the witness in the back to stop. He had to show his idea to make sure they understood who he was from the Safe House.

Seth Hutchinson had gotten out of the car with showing his F.B.I. badge. While Esposito and the witness Janey Lombardo stayed in the back of the seat.

"I have informed Captain Donnelly of the safe house on what has gone down with the mob's vehicle. One is dead,  
while the other is being taken to the local hospital in bad shape. Your F.B.I. back up are currently following the ambulance to the hospital. I will follow you behind since your going to be arriving soon to the safe house."

"Ok, I will start to get moving again. I don't like taking chances this way. " Seth replied with getting back into the car checking the back to see that Lombardo and Esposito weren't liking the idea as well. Since Ryan, Castle and Anderson haven't shown up as yet.


	19. Chapter 19

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 19th

What Castle, Ryan and Anderson didn't know. Was the fact that Anthony Scarpella had sent another team to Syracuse, New York without saying a word to Frankie and his partner.

Currently Ryan, Anderson and Castle were in a fire fight without know who the hell they were. Anderson told the two men that he was going to the other side of the trees to see on whether he can shoot out there tires or even the gas talk to give them a chance to head for the safe house.

"Be careful Will." Castle said to his son-in-law with running on the ground as quickly as possible. While Castle and Ryan fired there weapons at the vehicle across the ways shooting back.

"Who do you think Castle is shooting at us?" Ryan asked frantically with his question while firing back at the same time.

"No doubt the mob Ryan! Keep firing...I see my son-in-law has made it to the other side. He's going to try and take out the tires and gas tire. Be ready to move into the car to head for the the safe house." Castle responded with firing off two more shots.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the safe house.

Hutchinson, Esposito and the witness arrived with Lt. Mitchell following behind into the grounds. Esposito handed over the witness to Lt. Mitchell to asked on whether Castle, Ryan and Anderson had arrived.

"Hold on. Let me call Captain Donnelly to find out." Lt. Mitchell taking out the walkie talkie to call inside.

It was an moment later that Lt. Mitchell answered the question. He turned to face Sergeant Esposito to say the following. "They haven't arrived sergeant. Captain Donnelly thinks that something had to stop them. He suggests that I take the witness inside to be processed, while the three of you go find out to check the route. "

Esposito's energy level all of a sudden speed up to have the three of them rushed into the vehicle to head back to the last location they just might be.

"Lets go! I don't like this at all gentlemen." Sergeant Esposito had to say behind the wheel. 


	20. Chapter 20

Safe Haven Two

Chapter Twenty

Anderson had an eye that can shootout anything. And this time catching the second group of mobsters, he was able to blow out the front tire and gas tank sparking a blaze to blow up the black SUV vehicle.

Who ever was inside wasn't able to make it out. While the gas tank exploded, Sergeant Anderson was able to run to catch up with Castle and Ryan. They were able to run towards there own vehicle while waiting for Anderson to arrive.

Anderson made it to the car with Ryan and his father-in-law. "Lets get the hell out of here now. I am sure that who ever was inside are now dead." Anderson replied with getting into the back seat. While Ryan was given the chore to drive this time and head for the safe house.

"No doubt the safe house will be sending someone to look for us. Once they realize we haven't shown up." Castle responded with looking back to see the smoke and flames in the back ground.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Esposito, and Hutchinson were trying to rush as quickly as they could to see on whether they are able to see Castle, Ryan and Anderson on the way over to the safe house.

"They can't be too far off from when we were leaving for the safe house just after Frankie and his partner were injured and killed." Hutchinson says to the detective driving quickly to see on whether they can be found.

Ten Minutes Later...

Hutchinson noticed some type of vehicle heading towards them in a hurry. "Look! I believe it's them." Seth said to Esposito to stop and wait for them to catch up.

Esposito stopped the vehicle to lower his window to speak with Ryan. "What the hell happened Ryan?" Esposito asked with concern in his tone.

"We were attacked by another vehicle from the mob. My son-in-law was able to blow out the tire and hit the gas tank to explode and kill who ever was inside the vehicle." Castle said with pride for his son-in-law and his abilities.

"Captain Donnelly assumed something like this might of happened in the first place." Esposito says with telling them to follow them back to the safe house to give a full report.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Janey Lombardo was now settled into his room of the safe house. All paperwork had been signed. Even though it doesn't mean that he's going to be able to live a free life from the mob.

Eventually he is going to change his facial I.D. to have the mob try not to go after him in the near future. Even though he promised with the Witness Protection Agency to give as much information as he could to have the mob family arrested and put into prison for life.

He was still scared that Anthony Scarpella had sent four of his best men in the family. There was always a possible chance that he will continue to send others to try and kill the snitch.


	21. Chapter 21

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 21st

Captain Donnelly still needed to speak with Janey Lombardo about his association with Anthony Scarpella and his friends located in the Tri-state region.

Janey was waiting to be brought inside his office. While Castle, Esposito, Ryan, Anderson and Seth Hutchinson were asked to stay another day in case of trouble. And in order to protect those staying at the safe house for the up and coming months.

Seth Hutchinson had called Director Wilson from New York City to give him a full report. It was the same for Sergeant Esposito, Ryan and Anderson calling Captain Anderson of the over night watch on what exactly had gone down with the mob.

Captain Anderson had mention that a medal was in the works for Sergeant Anderson and his sharp shooting skills. Sergeant Anderson had to chuckle at that one. And no doubt his wife Alexis was going to be very proud of him over all.

Anyway...

Janey was asked to come into the office after being told to walk inside. "What's going on Captain Donnelly?" Janey asked with sitting on down in a calm demeanor.

"I have been asked to have you try to write down all of the names that are members of Anthony Scarpella's organization and owners of the different restaurants that has outstanding loans with the mobster." Captain Donnelly asked with giving him his lap top to place the names into the software program.

"I will try Captain. It's going to take some time for me to remember all of the names." Janey said with shaking his head.

"It's why your here in the first place. Since it was you that asked to be a part of the Witness Protection Agency." Donnelly responded with giving him the computer over to him to move towards the back of his office.

"Thanks! I will be quick as possible with placing in all of the names. Just be sure that I am going to be protected for as long as possible." Janey said with a deep breath into his lungs.

"You will be Janey. Just as long as your going to stay alive, is what counts the most." Donnelly replied with seeing the ex mobster begin his work with the names.

There was at least ten names and restaurant owners for which he was able to type into the lap top software program. Otherwise after a few moments he was finally stuck with further names.


	22. Chapter 22

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 22nd

Castle, Ryan and Anderson were glad to be inside the compound of the safe house after what had happened to them earlier.

All three of them were given a chance to rest in their rooms before making a full report once they wake up. It was the same for Janey Lombardo after finishing up his list of names with going against the mob.

Since it was now late into the evening. All of the outside ground lights had been turned on to keep an eye out on anyone approaching the grounds.

There was a standing rule with the local police department some ten miles down the road would stop by twice a day with the safe house. In order to make sure that all was well inside the compound.

Captain Donnelly had gotten a call from one of the squad cars would be arriving in a few moments to speak with him, along with exchanging paper work to be handed into the superior officer of the precinct.

Donnelly with his flash light in hand in case of a problem with the lights around the grounds. He had seen the black & white pull into the driveway near his office. A young Lt. Johnson carrying paperwork in his hand. He didn't bother to turn off the engine, since he was going to be leaving as soon as possible after speaking with the manager of the safe house.

"Here you go Captain Donnelly. Everything has been cleared on the road with the burnt out vehicle being brought into the pound area to be checked out for further evidence. Otherwise the one driver is dead and the other in the hospital under house arrest under he's able to be moved."

"Thanks for the update. But what about the other vehicle as well?" Donnelly asked with checking over the paperwork with his flash light, otherwise he will read the full report inside.


	23. Chapter 23

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 23rd

Richard Castle was having a hard time trying to sleep after arriving at the safe house. What he needed to do was get on his lap top to write for which he does the best.

Since he was alone in his own room. The safe house was large enough to house a number of employees and guests. For which no doubt being paid by the Witness Protection Agency.

Sitting up in the double bed. He leaned over to grab his lap top. But first he needed to send an e-mail to his wife in New York City. Hopefully she will be up to read it at this late hour.

Starting his letter for which was going to be short.

Dear Kate

I have no idea if this message will arrive to you in time. However I, William and Ryan made it to the safe house. Even though sweetie we were cornered by another group of mob employees.

Everything is quiet for the moment. Even though of the group following Janey Lombardo. There is one survivor taken to the local hospital to be cared for his injuries. It makes an interesting story overall. That's if Gina will eventually let me write it in the short run.

"Kate, I miss you a great deal. Hopefully I don't have to be here much longer than necessary.

Love,

Rick

It was at this point that Castle pressed the send button to begin his writing...


	24. Chapter 24

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 24th

Kate Beckett having gotten up to run to the bathroom again with her bladder driving her crazy from the twins.

Afterwards she had felt better. Even though she wasn't tired enough to head back to bed. So instead she grabbed her lap top from the dresser draw to check all of her e-mails.

Right away there were three messages for her, one from her husband Richard Castle. She was able to bring up his first to read the short letter filled with emotion.

She was glad to read the witness finally made it to the safe house. Even though she was worried that more of the mobster's men will probably try to still kill him. Or even the fact that the one injured man currently in the hospital just might try to break away from his guards.

If this was the case. She would have to alarm the safe house employees about the possible chance of trying.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was late at night at the local region Medical Center

Frankie the lone survivor placed in ICU due to his injuries from the crash. He had noticed there was a guard outside his room. He had to think of a way to try and get out with help from friends.

He was allowed to have his phone turned on with the request with paying by cash. Once the admitting office had received the money. Afterwards in a low tone Frankie called his friend Joey in New York City after explaining to him what was going down.

"Listen Joey, I need for you to get here quick. I don't care if you hire an helicopter. I have a job that needs to be finished with killing Janey Lombardo. Along with you helping me to get out of here. I am in ICU 345 west end Joey. I will pay extra on whether or not your able to get your other friends to help out in the process." Frankie said with checking on whether anyone was coming in.

"I will see what I can do Frankie. I will call you back when the plans are set. I need to get moving before the sun starts to rise. Bye!" Joey said with ending the conversation to make other calls at the restaurant.

Frankie settled back down into his bed feeling good about his plans over all. He just hopes it's going to work out for the best.


	25. Chapter 25

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 25th

It didn't take long for Joey to put together the plans to get Frankie out of the hospital in Syracuse, New York.

Even though Joey was going to be paid a great deal of money for his services. He looked at the time with being four a.m. in the morning. He was able to hire a helicopter pilot and his Hawk Mach Two helicopter to fly him to the medical center in Syracuse.

It was going to be split timing to work with getting rid of the guard watching Frankie in his ICU room. Afterwards they will be playing it by ear with moving Frankie to the roof top in spite his injuries. And for which might take a longer bit longer to get him into the helicopter.

Joey was waiting outside of his apartment complex for his men to show up to take him to the helicopter air field. Currently it was very quiet having to be sitting on the steps leading up to the main entrance of the building.

A moment Later...

He was able to see a black small truck pull up with his friends inside asking to have him get into the back of the truck. In order for them to start moving quickly towards the air field.

"Is everything all set with the pilot waiting for us to arrive?" Joey asked with having to be very anxious to get this over with.

"Yes, sir he's already gearing up with making sure the helicopter is in full working order. Along with permission to take off and head off to Syracuse." Daniel said having to been working for the mob the past 15 years at age 56 years of age.

"All right than everyone lets get moving." Joey responded with moving into the back of the truck very anxious to arrive.


	26. Chapter 26

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 26th

The helicopter pilot was moving quickly. For which they were able to make it to Syracuse, New York in less then two hours. Day light was beginning to be coming up. It's been a long evening for Joey and his friends.

Hopefully once they land on the roof top of the hospital. They would be able to move out Frankie quickly without too much fire power from the guard.

They were five minutes away. As Joey told everyone to be ready since he had the information on where his friend Frankie was located in ICU.

The pilot told them that they will be landing in a moment. Since everyone was strapped in with the trip.

They were going to be fast moving...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile it was very early at the safe house.

Breakfast was being served for everyone having arrived yesterday. Jamey was brought into the room by a guide. For where all types of breakfast foods were being served. While everyone from the 12th precinct and F.B.I. were walking in at various stages of waking up after such a long day yesterday.

There were four tables of hot plates for everyone to choose from.

Castle needed his coffee very badly, as with Seth. Otherwise Espsito, Ryan and Anderson went for the orange juice, water and eggs with plenty of bacon, potatoes and toast.

Captain Donnelly had come in with bad news...

"Everyone can I have your attention please." He said as everyone stopped what they were doing.

"What's going on Captain so early in the morning?" Castle asked with taking a swig of his coffee to try and wake him up.

"It would seem that the lone survivor Frankie having been taken to the hospital. His friends from New York City were able to get him out of the hospital with a daring rescue with killing the one guard with three bullets to his head killing him instantly. The hospital had called me since witnesses had heard that the three might be heading for our safe house to try and kill Jamey."

"And if this is the case Captain Donnelly?" Sergeant Esposito asked the important question that was everybody's mind.

"We stand pat. Since we have enough fire power to keep us going for awhile. I have already posted guards at each of the perimeters. They will keep us posted on whether or not they will be able to see them. But for now this entire compound is in lock down. Jamey your going to finish up your breakfast before being taken to another section of the compound with Castle,  
Seth, Anderson, Esposito and Ryan. It's the safest part of the compound. Everyone get moving once your done with your breakfast.


	27. Chapter 27

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 27th

Janey Lombardo was taken to another section of the safe house compound. While the rest of the group followed as well. They would be told to keep an eye out for when ever they were out of there rooms.

Especially Lombardo, since it's the mob that is after him. He was scared for his life now. So he asked Castle and his team to help keep him safe, even if he paid them extra once this entire affair is over with.

Esposito, Ryan and Anderson were outside after getting settled. They were talking among themselves out in the yard checking the angles of the trees. There were a strong possible chance they might be hiding in them. Once they are able to spot them coming.

"If this is the case Rick, I will go into and climb up with the special rifle given to us. I will be able to take anyone out with this special baby." As Anderson was holding onto.

Meanwhile inside the safe house...

Captain Donnelly was calling the office of the Witness Protection Agency. As he was on the phone explaining to them the situation going on.

"Sir, I have no idea when these people are supposed to attack the safe house. Even though as I said prior, I just hope the fire power we have inside the compound will be enough to hold them off."

"All right Jake, I will send you help. They should be there with-in the hour by helicopter. I don't like the fact that the 12th precinct personnel are still around and could get hurt in the process."

"I know! However they were the ones to knock out the two vehicles having to been after the witness at the time they arrived here. Or else we would really be into trouble." Captain Donnelly said to his superior and friend for the past 15 years for the agency.

"I will get your men out right away. They have been alerted as we speak. So good luck my friend." As he ends the conversation. While Donnelly went looking for his people to let them know about the additional help arriving...


	28. Chapter 28

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 28th

Richard Castle went back inside to call his wife Kate Beckett. He checked the time to be around eight o' clock at night. He wasn't liking this at all with the compound lights on and everyone having to be on alert.

He and his son-in-law would be going outside the gates to check on the trees for an advantage point to take out anyone like earlier.

Dialing his cell-phone to call Kate. Right away she picked up the phone. Rick, is everything all right?" She asked calmly for her even though she is a nervous wreck inside and turning her stomach with the twins only making it worst.

"Actually the safe house is on full alert this time with the possible chance of being attacked by Janey's mobster's friends. William and myself will be checking out the perimeter trees to see on whether we would be able to take them out." Castle responded with continuing about the rest of the plan.

"What about Javier, Ryan and Seth?"

"They are worried that the compound will be taken over by them. Since it was Frankie having escaped from the hospital with his friends killing the one guard watching him outside of his ICU."

"Damn! That was really smart with what they did Rick? How did they escape?" She asked with having curiosity on her mind.

"Helicopter Kate. And it's probably going to be the same helicopter carrying Frankie and his associates. Listen Kate, I have to go now. I will call you when I think it's safe enough to use the phone. Love you, sweetie and give a big kiss for Reece." He says with tears falling down his cheek.

"Love you to Babe!" As the cell-phone ends with the conversation.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile outside the safe house.

Castle went to meet up with his son-in-law, Esposito, Ryan and Seth.

However at this particular time... "Did you hear that Rick?" William said to his father-in-law.

"It sounded like an helicopter close by. We need to get set everyone with checking which trees would be a good advantage point." Castle says with looking at everyone moving outside the gate to check. As Castle started to move himself as well.

Meanwhile Captain Donnelly came out to check on them to see what they were doing for the most part.


	29. Chapter 29

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 29th

Captain Donnelly told the group that was leaving the compount to be very careful with climbing those trees.

"We will be fine Captain. It's going to help us to our advantage." Sergeant Esposito said to him with joining the group as with Kevin Ryan. Even though he doesn't like climbing like the first time around.

"I will have my men inside waiting to shoot at anything that looks like the mob coming after Janey." Captain Donnelly walks away to go inside to issue orders to be prepared for an attack.

One of his officers had asked the captain on what the five from the 12th precinct were doing overall.

"They are going to try and take them out from the trees up above. Hopefully they will be lucky to do so like the first two times. This time with no survivors to make the paperwork much easier to file." He said with responding towards his people getting into place.

Meanwhile the helicopter had landed a half mile away into an clearing for which Joey, Frankie and his two men with helping Frankie off the helicopter. They were able to see the safe house from the sky with the over head fly by.

They will be walking the half mile through the trees in order to see the safe house and start shooting, along with using gas bombs to smoke them out if possible!

OUTSIDE OF THE COMPOUND

Everybody was ready into position having found three trees that were easy to climb and hide into them with there weapons. The only one complaning was detective Kevin Ryan... 


	30. Chapter 30

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 30th

Some twenty minutes into watching from the trees. Sergeant William Anderson had noticed a reflection coming from the east section of the trees. As he signals them that it just might be them coming after Janey Lombardo.

Sergeant Esposito tells everyone to wait until they see their backs before taking them out onto the ground. Unless they try to get away from them and head for the compound.

Meanwhile inside...

Captain Donnelly was telling his people at the windows to be ready to fire with the rifles ready to go off by the officers of the safe house.

Donnelly was shaking inside with his stomach being nervous and his own people knew it as well with him pacing the floor the past twenty minutes. Along with smoking since he had quit two months ago cold turkey.

"Anything as yet gentlemen?" He asked knowing that the five from New York City were hiding in the trees waiting to take them out.

"Nothing sir!" Carey Wilson said to his boss since the safe house has been opened the past year. Everyone inside had been with the safe house the past year. There wasn't anyone else longer other then two witnesses having been staying for five months before being transferred to another safe house across country.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Frankie hobbling his way towards the safe house. Joey and his friends were in front of him. It's going to be another ten minutes before they reach the perimeter with everyone hiding in the trees were on full alert as with those inside the safe house grounds.

Frankie had to stop for a moment to sit on the grass with the pain wrecking his body. Including trying to catch his breath. While the others were standing waiting until he was ready to move again...

Exactly ten minutes later...

Joey and his two friends and Frankie moved past the clearing of tress...

When all of a sudden shots were fired from those exact trees dropping the four to the grass...


	31. Chapter 31

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 31th

Captain Donnelly ordered everyone outside the compound to check the four laying on the grass. "Be careful all of you. They still might be alive and I don't want any surprises." He ordered with moving outside with holding onto his rifle.

All of the lights in the compound had been turned up fully in order to see. Including seeing the group from New York City. Running towards the four to see on whether they were still alive.

And if so they would need to call for an ambulance and take the injured man to the hospital with two guards to keep an eye on him.

Seth bent down on checking for a pulse on Frankie. There was no life left in him, as with two others. When all of a sudden Castle hollered out.

"Seth look out!" The only one left alive turned and fired his weapon at Seth when the bullet missed him by a hair.

This was when one of Captain Donnelly's officers fired direct into the older man and dropping him further into his chest twice to kill him.

As the officer felt for a pulse into the neck. He shook his head to let everyone know that he was dead as well.

Seth had gotten up to say. "Thanks! You saved my life tonight." He said with heart felt emotion from his heart.

"All right everyone we need to get the coroner down here to have the bodies taken out of here. I will go make the arrangements. Otherwise we need to check on Janey on whether he's all right or not."

"What about us Captain Donnelly?" Seth Hutchinson asked with watching the other four for an answer after walking away from the four bodies.

"You all can plan to head back to New York City in the morning. While the safe house will be taking care of Janey Lombardo until his transfer to another safe house out west."

"Understand Captain and thanks for helping us out this evening." Sergeant Esposito replied with a yawn. Everyone was exhausted with all of the running around they had been doing.

"No problem. I am just glad that one of my officers was able to save Seth being being killed by a bullet. Now everyone please go back inside to get some rest at lease for now." Donnelly replied to head inside while the four bodies will be pulled inside into the compound and have the Coroner's office to come and get them for storage.


	32. Chapter 32

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 32th

The coroner's office didn't arrive at the safe house for at least three hours to take the bodies back to the medical bay. The medical examiner will be performing autopsies on all four during the next few days.

For which a full report will sent to the Syracuse office to be placed on file. The body of Frankie will be the first to be started with the autopsy by Doctor Karen Bacock. She has been working in this particular office for the past five years.

She had a partial report on what exactly had happened at the safe house with the four having to be a part of the mob from New York City.

Finishing up her coffee to help keep her awake. She was now ready to begin the autopsy on Frankie Ciccio. She moved into the medical bay to place on her white coat, gloves and face mask. While turning on the voice recorder to keep a proper record on what she plans to do.  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Detective Kevin Ryan after calling the air port to set up the flight for tomorrow. Ryan went to speak with the group inside the break room having drinks and a snack.

Seeing Esposito first. "Our flight is all set. We need to be at the airport by 11 a.m. with the flight taking off at noon on Jet Blue flight 234 gate 16."

"Great! Seth said to everyone at the table. "At least this time the mission was a success with getting our man to the safe house." As he was remembering the last time with Castle and Kate Beckett having been involved.

"Oh, how I remember the last time Seth." Castle responded with taking a sip of his black coffee since he's going to be up awhile with writing on his lap top. While everyone else was going to pack up and sleep until it was time to wake early for the trip to the airport.

Everyone went there separate ways for now.


	33. Chapter 33

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 33th

Medical Examiner Karen Bacock after eight hours of doing autopsies. She was completely exhausted on doing the four that were shot outside the grounds of the Syracuse, New York safe house.

Even though she still had a full report to write up to send to her superior on what exactly was found overall.

She decided to wait until she gets back from a long break before coming back into her office. It's these type of shifts that she mostly hates for the most part. Since there are only three medical examiners for this entire 100 miles radius.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kevin Ryan and Esposito were checking their rooms for anything else that needs to be taken with them back to New York City. While Seth was doing the same before getting into his rented vehicle.

Captain Donnelly was speaking with the entire group before everyone would be leaving. "Gentlemen all be safe and sound with the rest of your trip back to New York City. I will inform your Captain that your be leaving the safe house in a few moments once all of you leave the compound."

"And what about Janey Lombardo?" Seth had to asked for the final time before moving out.

"He's going to be staying in the most protected area of the compound. Before moving him back to his room in a few days. Once we know for sure the compound won't be further attacked by the mobster's organization." Captain Donnelly said before moving back inside to his office to make a number of phone calls.

While everyone headed out of the compound to head for the airport. Castle, Ryan and William will be going to the small air field to take back the small air plane owned by Richard Castle. He had already called his pilot since he's been staying at one of the local small motels in the area.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime later at the Syracuse, air port.

Ryan was saying something to his partner while waiting at the terminal for the plane to be ready to be boarded.

"You get the feeling that it was too easy leaving the safe house?" Ryan says with caution in the wind.

Standing at the terminal entrance waiting for word to enter. While Seth Hutchinson was waiting in the corner talking on the phone to his wife Susan and daughter Sandra.

"I don't understand Bro?" Esposito said with trying to figure out just what his partner was trying to say to him.

"What I meant Javier is the fact that there were no other attacks by the mobster's organization making it too easy for all of us to leave. Even though I am happy to be leaving for back home." Ryan responded with waiting on word for when everyone will be able to enter the plane.

"Me to bro." Esposito replied when all of a sudden they heard the announcement with everyone to be boarding the Jet Blue flight.


	34. Chapter 34

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 34th

After thinking for a few moments. Sergeant Esposito made a bold decision with letting his partner know what was on his mind.

"Lets go Ryan back to the Safe House." He says with moving out of the airport to once again rent a car to head for the safe house.

"What are we doing Javi?" Ryan asked with being some what confused on what exactly they were doing.

"It was you that had said something about the mob not sending additional troops to try and kill Janey Lombardo. In spite the fact the first two groups are dead." Esposito says with getting into the same car as before. As he was able to explain the situation to the vendor, even though just paying the extra fees to use the rented car.

"What about Castle and the other two with getting onto the single engine plane that he owns for his business?" Ryan asked the question with taking out his cell-phone.

"See if you can get in touch with Castle and his pilot. Maybe they will be able to see anything from the ground."

Moments Later...

"Are you serious Ryan? I will ask the pilot on whether he would be able to do this favor." Taking a moment with coming back with the answer. "All right Ryan, we will be helping you and Esposito out. We all had the same type of thinking that maybe the mobster Anthony Scarpella would be sending further associates to take out Joey. We should be taking off in a few moments Ryan. See you soon in the air. Over and out!" Castle replied with excitement as with Seth having gone with Castle instead of Esposito.


	35. Chapter 35

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 35th

The safe house was caught with there pants down. No one knew that they would be taken over by the mob with another group having been in the area.

Rifles were being pointed at them after Captain Donnelly tried to stop one of them from going after Janey in his room. Donnelly was shot into his stomach to drop him to the ground without no help from his men.

"We need to get out of here quick gentlemen. Where is Janey once again?" Johnny asked for the third time before Donnelly laying on the floor bleeding and in pain.

"He's in the back section of the safe house. Andrew take them right now. I don't want anyone else getting hurt in the process." Donnelly says with crying out from the pain.

There were two of the mob's men outside making sure no one comes around to interrupt them taking Janey Lombardo to another location to be killed.

Meanwhile a mile away...

Castle's pilot was getting closer to the safe house. "Fly over once John so that we can see on whether anyone is around."

"Yes sir." As he continues to fly over closer before noticing men standing outside of the compound. "It looks like your hunch was correct. The mob guys are there trying no doubt to get Janey out of the safe house." He says. "Now what?"

"Land over on the other side to let out all of us. So that we can at least try to stop them. While we wait for Esposito, and Ryan to arrive."

A few moments later...

The pilot taking his gamble with landing with a short clearing. Everyone had gotten out carrying there weapons. While Castle quickly called Esposito to let him know on what was seen at the safe house.

'We will be there in five minutes Castle. Be careful ok?" Esposito asked with Ryan worried of what might happened with a blasted shoot out.


	36. Chapter 36

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 36th

Once the pilot was able to drop them off. Castle had advised the pilot to stay where he was at for now. Unitl he hears from them with-in the next hour.

Anderson told his father-in-law to be careful as with Seth being with them this time. All three me ran quickly holding onto there weapons for which no doubt will be used.

While Esposito, and Ryan were only a few moments behind them with trying to move quickly with the vehicle to the safe house.

Meanwhile...

Captain Donnelly watching the scene from the floor in pain and bleeding. His men were being taken outside, while looking for Janey in the back of the safe house. He was trying to figure out how to stop them since there are only four of them. With two of them going into the back to bring Janey up front.

Donnelly remembered that there was a hand gun in the draw over in the corner. He had to be quick even though it might kill him with trying to get the gun out of the draw.

While the two mob guys were outside with rifles watching the eight for which there weapons had been taken off them.

Donnelly was able to do it without anyone noticing or making any noise. However he started to bleed again hopefully he would be able to get off a shot after checking the barrel to find four bullets inside.

It was at this particular moment...

When he heard the guys coming from the back with Janey. He was getting himself ready to fire. All of a sudden he fired at the two to hit them directly into their backs and head.

While outside Castle, Anderson and Seth fired there weapons at the two carrying the rifles to hit them directly into there backs and stomach. And with all this happening. Donnelly's men came inside to help the Captain to stop the bleeding while they called for three ambulances and the coroner. Since there was at least one dead so far.

Moments later Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan arrived.

While Castle since the plane wasn't too far away. He offered to take Captain Donnelly to the hospital since it's going to take too long for the ambulance to arrive.

One of the employees had said that there was a moving table for which Donnelly can be placed on and have him taken to the plane. Once Castle was able to explain to his pilot John.

Taking a few moments to get the plans set. They were at least right now able to stop the bleeding with Donnelly. Even though after checking the bodies inside. They were both dead, while the two outside were still alive and no doubt the ambulance once it arrives will be taking them to the hospital under police protection.

While the local police will have to be called in as with the F.B.I.


	37. Chapter 37

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 37th

John was really quick with getting the single engine out of the clearing and over the trees without crashing. Even though he had his heart and the others in their throats coming very close.

Otherwise they had to be sure that Donnelly was still in placed with his seat. It was a good thing the bleeding hid stopped. Even though his complexion was ashen and in need of a blood transfusion.

Ryan had to asked the pilot on whether he was able to make contact with the Syracuse hospital a few miles away.

"Hold on Doctor Wilson. Ryan I am on the radio now with the emergency trauma center. Doctor Wilson asked me on whether Captain Donelly is still bleeding." John asked the detective sitting next to him with Seth next to the pilot.

"It's stop. However he's very ashen as if he's lost a great deal of blood." Ryan went to feel his hands as well. "And he's cold as hell John."

John was able to relay the information to the doctor on the radio. "Keep him warm if possible. What is your estimate time of arrival?" Doctor Wilson asked since they will meeting everyone on the roof top to drop off Captain Donnelly.

"Eight minutes Doctor Wilson. See you soon. Over and out!" Ryan offered his jacket since there wasn't any blanket available to place over him to stay warm.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the safe house

Two police cars, two ambulances along with Doctor Warner of the county medical examiner had the dubious honor of doing the autopsies on the bodies that was taken down by the detectives, F.B.I. and Safe house employees.

A full report will be made for all those involved. Richard Castle was on the phone with his wife Kate Beckett in New York City.

She had the feeling something like this was going to happen in the first place. "Rick please keep me updated on Captain Donnelly's condition."

"I won't be staying long once the pilot arrives back to take me, Ryan and Seth back home. Otherwise the safe house will call me with updates once I am back in New York City." Castle replied to have his wife Kate end the phone call to rest.


	38. Chapter 38

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 38th

Seth Hutchinson had his eyes closed with waiting for the pilot to land on the roof top of the Syracuse hospital. Ryan told him he had landed safely on the roof. While Doctor Wilson was waiting with a stretcher and technician to help them to the surgery floor on deck eight.

Hutchinson after opening his eyes. He had gotten out with Ryan to help place Captain Donnelly onto the stretcher and inside the elevator not too far away from the roof top entrance.

"I am Doctor Wilson. We are taking the Captain into surgery to repair the damage, along with replacing the blood that was lost during the time he was shot." Doctor Wilson said with checking his patient's pupils, while the technician was checking his BP and heart rate.

"Doctor his blood pressure is dropping. It' 80 over fifty right now. As for his heart rate it's 72 and slowing."

"Thanks Adam. Lets get moving before he turns for the worst." Doctor Wilson said and having thanked the two officers and pilot for a job well done.

Moments after the stretcher with Captain Donnelly had gone inside. John the pilot told Ryan and Hutchinson to strapped in with taking off to head for home. While Esposito and Anderson with Castle will be flying back by Jet Blue since Castle was able to arrange it with his credit card.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the Coroner's office

Doctor Warner was having a hell of a time having finished up two autopsies with two more to go. Even though it was late.

He was going to wait for in the morning when he arrives back to work. It's those kind of shifts he hates the most. With having two of the Coroner's currently on sick leave and vacation to make it hard on him and one other to be here shortly.

However in the mean time...

He would need to clean up the area. Along with placing the body into the cooler. He's going to leave a note in case he doesn't see Doctor Alexander before he finishes up with his partial report.


	39. Chapter 39

Safe Haven Two

Chapter 39th

Three days later in New York City.

Captain Kate Beckett, Inspector Victoria Gates and Captain Jose Anderson were going over the final details on the incident at the safe house in Syracuse, New York.

"I understand Captain Donnelly is doing quite well since his surgery. Doctor Wilson tells me that he might be released from the hospital within a week. Otherwise he's carefully being watched." Gates replied with reading the report.

"What about Joey Lombardo at the safe house?" Beckett asked with sitting in front of her office. Even though she will be leaving afterwards to head on home to speak with her husband Richard Castle.

"He's fine. Even though he is a little upset at the fact that so many of the mob family had come after him in the first place. They will move him to a much better secured place in the coming months. Otherwise he's dealing with life and his associates working for the safe house."

"Is there anything else sir?" Captain Anderson asked with wanting to go home after a long watch.

"Nothing for the moment Jose. You can leave now to go on home. I will take over to check out the reports that the both of you had left me to sign." She responded with having to be annoyed with having a ton of reports that needs to be signed.

FINAL CHAPTER COMING UP.


	40. Chapter 40

FINAL CHAPTER 40TH

Safe Haven Two

Four days later at the loft. There was a knock on the door in the middle of the afternoon.

Kate Beckett was at the doctor's office being checked out for the last time before she starts to go into labor. Jenny was with her this time around with having been asked to come alone.

Castle was in the living room playing with his son Reece when he had heard the door bell go off. He asked Andrea to take Reece back into his room to see whose behind the door.

"Yes, sir Mr. Castle. Come on Reece lets go play in your room." She says with taking hold of Reece's hand.

He gets up from the rug with his right leg hurting a little. He opens the door to see Captain Donnelly and Seth Hutchinson escorting him in with his cane.

"Now this is a real surprise. Captain Donnelly how are you feeling?" Castle asked before Seth went to say something first.

"I was asked to escort the Captain here after getting out of the hospital yesterday. Before he heads back to the Safe House to start work again. He wanted to thank you personally for all of your help."

"Yes, Mr. Castle. While I was in the hospital I had been thinking about all your done to help us stay alive. I have already thanked Seth and the detectives of the 12th precinct."

"I really don't know what to say Captain. I am just glad that your still alive after being shot in the stomach. You and your employees were very lucky after the attacks from the mob." Castle replied.

"We can't stay long Rick. I am escorting Captain Donnelly to the airport to head back up to Syracuse, New York. His people will be meeting him at the airport to take him back to the safe house."

"Before the both of you leave. How about a quick drink before you leave for the airport?" Castle asked before moving over to his bar into the corner.

"Sure why not!" Seth said while Donnelly agreed to having a quick whiskey even though he's going to feel it later while he's on the plane.

The End

Look for a new story to be posted soon called There is no place to hide.


End file.
